Una navidad al estilo five nights at freddy's
by LukaReich
Summary: Holii chicos vengan a ver este fic de navidad con nuestros animatronicos favoritos están todos invitados, Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy les darán un beso a cada unas de ustedes


Holaaa mis pastelillos espero y estén pasando una feliz navidad jaaja este es mi regalo para ustedes ya que las ((os)) quiero mucho y me han estado apoyando mucho en mi primer fic ¨muñeca de porcelana¨ esta va a ser un one-shot de navidad bueno sin nada que decirles empecemos con esto que se llama

UNA NAVIDAD AL ESTILO FNAF

Luka pov´s

No entiendo porque me molesto en decorar la casa si no voy a celebrar navidad, no la celebro hace 5 años pero siempre decoro la casa, me acuerdo que antes de que ellos murieran siempre celebrábamos navidad incluso venia mi hermano mayor que estaba estudiando fuera del país para celebrar esa fiesta la pasábamos tan bien, papá siempre tocaba el piano y mi madre conmigo cantábamos canciones navideñas, me encantaba pero luego paso lo del cáncer de mamá y el suicidio de papá eso nos arruino a mí y a mi hermano, él se fue a seguir con sus estudios de abogado y yo me quedaba sola, pero sabía que algún día el volvería para esta fecha pero jamás paso, después de un año me entere que él había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, cosas que pasan creo.

Bueno pero el caso es que aún sigo sin entender porque la sigo decorando, digo esta es la fecha para pasarla en familia y no solo o sola como yo, quería guardad todo esto pero algo me lo impidia algo en mi decía que no sacara nada supongo que era porque este era una linda tradición que tenía con mi familia y eso creo que de cierto modo me agradaba, estaba mirando al árbol de navidad que no tenía ningún regalo, aún faltaba para navidad, y tenía que comprarle regalo a mis seres queridos ósea a Lucy, Luke, Jack, Chick, Bonbon, Mangle, BB , the pupett, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica y Freddy, de tan solo recordad al padre de Lucy me sonroje está bien que estemos saliendo a escondidas ya que si alguien lo descubre a él lo pueden arrestar de pedófilo y hasta ahí llega la relación los únicos que lo sabían eran los que nombre anteriormente, mañana ira a comprar los regalos para ellos ahora solo quiero dormir.

Luka: -viendo una foto de Sus padres- como desearía que estuvieran aquí

Fin Luka pov´s

Lucy pov´s

Lucy: Foxy necesito un favor

Foxy: que cosa mi marinera

Lucy: necesito que distraigas a mi padre para poder ir a casa de Lukita

Foxy: ehh? Y para que quieres ir para allá?

Lucy: para poder invitarla a que pase la navidad con nosotros, no quiero que la pase sola otra vez asi que plz ayúdame y te doy algo

Foxy: que cosa?

Lucy: lo que tú quieras ^^

Foxy: me darás un barco?- dijo lleno de emoción mientras se imaginaba un barco pirata

Lucy: no te daré algo mejor

Foxy: pero yo quería un barco

Lucy: seguro?

Foxy: sii

Me acerque lentamente a él y le susurre en forma seductora y llena de lujuria

Lucy: seguro?

Foxy: ya no tanto

Vi su rostro sonrojado y sorprendido ya que nunca había hecho algo así y la verdad me empezaba a gustarme, lo iba a usar más seguido, me acerque lentamente y le di un beso apasionado y lleno de lujuria, sentí como sus manos se ponían en mi cadera y me acercaba mas a el quizás lo de ir a casa de Luka podía esperar un poco, subí mis manos hasta el cabello de mi zorrito y jale un poco, sentí como el metía su lengua y yo lo imitaba, este monto era perfecto hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

Foxy: te amo mi marinera

Lucy: y yo a ti mi zorrito

Fin Lucy pov´s

Luka pov´s

A la mañana siguiente como siempre me bañe, me vestí con ropa abrigada y me fui al centro comercial para comprarle los regalos a mis amigos y a mi pololo mm…. Creo que ya es mi novio, al llegar fui a una tienda de ropa para comprarle los regalos a las chicas.

Al entrar había montoneras de ropa con descuento, a Chica le compre un vestido amarillo, una polera blanca que en el medio tenía una pollita y unos jeans azules, a Chick le compre unos shorts rosados, maquillaje y un perfume que era su favorito, que ¿cómo lo sé? Pues un día vinimos de compras y pues ella me dijo bueno a Mangle le compre maquillaje, una pulsera de oro y unas botas que ella quería, a Lucy le compre un peluche de un zorro pirata –esto me hizo recordar a Foxy- un dijes de amistad y un vestido que yo sé que le va a quedar súper bonito luego de comprar los regalos para las mujeres me fui a la sección de hombres, lo primero que hice fue ir a la tienda de videojuegos de ahí compre una polera de Red ((pokemon)) un videojuego de super smash bros para la Wii u y un collar de zelda esto se lo iba a regalar a Luke ya que a él le encantaban los juegos bueno a mí también pero eso es otra cosa, luego de eso fui a una tienda un poco extraña, de ahí le compre las cosas piratas a Foxy, ya que a él le encantaban, así se me paso el día comprando regalos para todos menos a Freddy, la verdad no sabia que comprarle y me quedaban 30 min. Para comprarle algo osino las tiendas cerraban.

Empecé a ver todas las tiendas pero ninguna tenia lo que necesitaba o algo que a él le gustara, entre a una tienda elegante y de ahí saque una camisa de color café claro y un perfume varonil que en verdad me gustaba el olor y creo que en él va a quedar de maravilla, Salí de ahí ya que no se me ocurría que más comprarle, empecé a caminar a la salía pero algo me detuvo una tienda que tenía algo especial, entre y compre lo que quería comprar.

Fin de Luka pov´s

Lucy pov´s

Gracias a Foxy no pude avisarle a Luka sobre la invitación, hoy no podía salir ya que la pizzería estaba llena, bueno por lo menos podría mandarle un mensaje, revise mis bolsillos intentando encontrar el aparato tecnológico pero no lo encontré, me escape un ratito para ir a mi pieza y sacar mi celular pero tampoco estaba, me fui a la cocina para preguntarle a la rubia si lo había visto pero ella me dijo:

Chica: no querida, quizás se te quedo en el cuarto de Foxy

Lucy: no creo, ya que si se me hubiese quedado ahí el me lo hubiera devuelto, por cierto donde esta papá?

Chica: pues Freddy salió a comprarle el regalo a Luka, ya que se le olvido o algo así

Lucy: que? ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar algo así?

Chica: es que según él no había nada que a ella le podría gustar y pues ya sabes lo que paso

Lucy: hay bueno tía si encuentras mi celu me dices

Salí de ese lugar y me dirigí a Bonnie para preguntarle si sabía algo de mi celular pero él dijo que tampoco lo había visto, fui al pirate cove ya que no tenía a donde ir, mientras me acercaba escuchaba como mi zorrito le contaba historias piratas a los niños y justo cuando me acerque al lugar escucho la siguiente frase.

Foxy: y justo llega una hermosa sirena

Todos los niños voltearon a mirarme y eso mi hizo sonrojar ya que bueno justo llegue yo y pues, ustedes entienden y el o la que no lastima, escuche uno de los niños preguntarle a Foxy algo que creo que me dejo roja de la verguensa.

Niño: la sirena se parecía a ella –apuntando a Lucy-

Foxy: así es marinero, se parecía en su hermosura –dijo mientras la miraba con cariño

Lucy: jejeje, etto marineros no les molesta que le robe un ratito al capitán

Niños: noo arghh

Me lleve a Foxy un poco lejos para que nada ni nadie nos oigan

Foxy: que pasa sirena

Lucy: por casualidad no has visto mi celular?

Foxy: no, lo siento

Lucy: descuida amor, quizás lo deje en….

Deje de hablar ya que se me había olvidado que lo había dejado en casa de Luke ya que lo estaba ayudando en una tarea y él no me lo pudo traer ya que el castaño se había ido a de vacaciones a otra ciudad.

Foxy: amor te pasa algo?

Lucy: ya me acorde, lo deje en casa de Luke jejeje

Foxy: tontita, lo iras a buscar?

Lucy: no puedo, el salió de vacaciones con su familia, bueno te dejo voy a ayudar al tío Bonnie

Fin Lucy pov´s

Freddy pov´s

No podía creerlo como se me pudo pasar ese detalle tan grande, asea a quien se le olvida el regalo para su novia, soy una vergüenza de hombre, estuve tan concentrado en adornar la casa y pizzería que se me olvido el regalo de mi muñequita, fui a todas las tiendas que conocía y no encontraba nada.

Hasta que llegue a una en especial donde vendían joyas caras pero podía pagarlo, todo por ver la sonrisa de ella, le compre un collar de oro puro que en el medio tenía un corazón de rubí y zafiro Esto me hacía recordad a sus hermosos ojos, me fui para mi casa, creo que los demás ya habían cerrado, espero y fuera así, al llegar lo primero que vi fue a Lucy tratando de envolver algo, me acerque para ver si le podría ayudar, pero esta de tan solo verme trato de esconder lo que tenía y dijo.

Lucy: no lo veas

Freddy: que ¿? Porque no quieres que lo vea?

Lucy: porque es tu regalo y aun no tienes que verlo hasta mañana

Freddy: ya entendí, me voy a dormir

Lucy: padre espera…. Es verdad que se te olvido el regalo de Luka?

Freddy: la verdad si pero ya se lo compre

Lucy: y que le compraste

Freddy: es un secreto

Lucy: sabes que igual lo voy a ver verdad

Freddy: si, aun así no te lo diré

Y sin esperar respuesta me fui a mi habitación, deje el regalo de mi peli rosa en la mesita de noche, empecé a quitarme la ropa para dormir bien aunque ase un frio de los mil demonios haya afuera, aquí adentro es calentito.

Fin Freddy pov´s

Luka pov´s

Ya estaba en mi casa, saque todo lo que compre y empecé a envolver, ya cuando tenía todo envuelto con papel navideño me fui a mi cuarto para irme a dormir con Ike y Hime mis dos queridos gatitos ya al llegar los dos pequeños traviesos estaban durmiendo en mi cama, ellos tenían sus camas y aun así se acuestan en la mía, no los quise sacar lo único que hice fue acotarme y dormir hasta el siguiente día.

Desperté gracias a los maullidos de Ike ya que quería salir, me levante a abrirle la puerta y para luego acostarme pero sabía que iba a ser imposible dormir otra vas, tome mi celular para ver la hora eran las 3 de la tarde, seh duermo mucho pero aun así no importa, vi la ventana que estaba un poquito abierta, el paisaje de afuera era blanco ya que estaba nevando, me levante de nuevo para cambiarme y preparar algo de comer y darle comidas a mis glotones gatos.

Ya hecho todo, pesque el regalo de Jack y se lo lleve, claro que primero me abrigue para salir, me dirigí a su casa que quedaba al lado de la mía, toque la puerta y un chico pelinegro, ojinegro y un look rockero, la verdad el chico es muy hermoso si fuera 10 años menor yo creo que estaría con él, bueno él era Jack mi vecino y si así pienso de mi vecino incluso una vez se lo dije y él me dijo si fueras 9 años mayor, ya estarías embarazada de mi hijo la verdad eso me dio gracia ya que así nos tratamos pero nunca tuvimos nada.

Luka: hola Jack, te vine a dejar tu regalo

Jack: gracias Lu~, pasa yo te tengo el tuyo

Luka: n- no era necesario pero gracias

Entre a su casa y todo estaba muy bien decorado y ordenado la verdad me gustaba mucho estar en casa del pelinegro ya que era muy acogedora y hogareña por lo que tenía entendido su madre la decoro ya que a él no se le daba eso de decorar las cosas.

Jack: ten –me entrega un regalo –espero y te guste

Luka: siempre me han gustado tus regalos aunque ahora Freddy te ase la competencia jajaja

Jack: descuida yo sé que ganare

Luka: hay tu bueno me voy aún tengo regalos que entregar

Me fui a mi casa para dejar el regalo de Jack en el árbol y tomar los otros que tenía que entregar a los demás, fui a Fred`s pizzas, para entregarle los regalos a mis amigos y me que de un rato haya ya que las chicas querían que hablar conmigo.

Salí como a las 7 de la tarde la verdad me entretuve hablando con mis compañeras, ahora tenía que ir a la pizzería Fazbear Freddy´s entre y la primera que grito mi nombre fue Lucy, la vi correr como una niña pequeña, le sonreí tímidamente y ella me abrazo.

Lucy: Lukitaaa te extrañe tanto-abrasándola fuertemente

Luka: Lucy,…no me…. dejas res…..pirar

Freddy: hija ya deja a mi Luka

Lucy: tuya, ella es mía yo la vi primero

Freddy: pero yo la bese primero

Luka: etto… -sonrojada -Lucy traje regalos

Lucy: Wii los iré a dejar en el árbol

Vi como Lucy se iba con una bolsa que traía los regalos que traje para ellos, sentí como unos fuertes brazos me abrasaban mire para atrás y vi como Freddy me miraba con cariño y amor, su rostro se estaba acercando lentamente asta unir nuestros labios, el momento era perfecto, me voltio y lo abrase, sentía que el beso se iba volviendo más apasionado nos separamos para tomar aire pero volvimos a besarnos hasta que Lucy nos interrumpió.

Lucy: Lu-chan quieres pasar la navidad con nosotros? Te iba aviar antes pero mi celular se quedó en casa de Luke y bueno tú sabes el resto

Luka: etto yo no sé es que….

Lucy: eso para mí es un sí, te tengo tu ropa que vas a usar para esta noche, ven a mi pieza cuando termines con mi padre, pásame esa bolsa la dejare en el árbol –le queta la bolsa a luka y se va-

Luka: creo que no tenía opción

Freddy: así es, porque si Lucy no te convencía yo lo haría

Luka: ok ok ya en tendí, vamos quiero saludar a los demás

Freddy: vamos mi muñequita

Pasaron las horas y la chicas estaban cocinado la cena navideña yo las estaba ayudando, siempre me ha encantado cocinar desde pequeña me acuerdo que cuando mi madre tenía que hacer la comida navideña yo siempre la ayudaba eso me divertía me gustaría estar en ese tiempo donde ellos estaban vivos para revivir esos momentos felices aunque ahora no la estoy pasando tan mal, como antes incluso creo que ahora estoy mejor , digo no es que ante la haya pasado mal si no que bueno creo que las cosas pasan por algo aghhh ya no se ni lo que digo.

Lucy: valla esto está muy bueno, Luka cocinas muy bien

Chica: haber déjame probar –saca una cuchara y prueba la comida- mmm… está muy bueno ¿a dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

Luka: me enseño mi madre, yo siempre le ayudaba a cocinar y así aprendí- dije con nostalgia al recordad esos recuerdos donde ella cocinaba y yo le ayudaba

Lucy: la extrañas verdad?

Luka: solo un poco, pero estoy bien

Chica: lukita querida sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras

Luka: lo sé, pero es en serio no me pasa nada

Chica/Lucy: bueno

Ya habíamos terminado de cocinar, empezamos a servirle a los chicos-que esto solo estaban flojeando- y al final a nosotras, yo me senté al lado de mi osito ((cariñosito xD)) Lucy estaba al frente mío y a su lado estaba Foxy en la punta de la mesa estaba Chica y al otro lado Bonnie, el peli café trato de llamar nuestra atención golpeando su copa que contenía vino, todos lo miramos y el empezó a decir.

Freddy: quiero brindar por estar unidos ata el final, a pesar de los problemas que ha habido antes aún estamos casi todos unido, salud

Todos: salud

Lucy: yo quiero brindar por Luka –la mire sorprendida- porque a pesar de los problemas que ha tenido ella siguió adelante y nunca se dio por vencida jeje salud

Todos: salud

Estaba avergonzada la verdad nunca habían brindado por mí además ser el centro de atracción nunca me ha gustado pero aun así me sentía cómoda estando aquí, me arme de valor para decir algo y lo que salió de mi garganta fue

Luka: quiero brindar por vosotros, por ser tan buenos porque a pesar de todo aún siguen conmigo y espero que siga por muchos años más y también por Lucy porque ella es la que nos unió a todos nosotros, sin ella nunca hubiera conocido a ninguno de ustedes y le estoy muy agradecida con ella

Foxy: no eres la única que está agradecida con ella, yo igual lo estoy porque ella me saco de mi oscuridad

Chica: y yo también, antes todo era oscuridad pero ahora todo es claridad

Bonnie: sin ella nunca hubiéramos empezado de nuevo

Freddy: y sin ella nunca hubiera conocido a mi Luka

Luka: por eso gracias Lucy- estire mi copa llena de bebida ((ya que no podía beber alcohol)) asía ella- salud

Lucy:-choca su copa con la mía- salud, bueno y ahora a comer!

Todos nos pusimos a comer, los chicos me felicitaron por la comida ya que según ellos estaba más buena que la de Chica, me reí por el comentario de Foxy y el golpe que le dio chica al zorro, el resto de la noche fue perfecta cantamos, tocamos instrumentos, bailamos y Foxy nos contó unas historias de pirata, la verdad no sabía que tenía que ver las historias de Foxy con la navidad pero me dio igual, me gustaban sus historia, Freddy lo reto porque las historias de él no tenían nada que ver con la navidad pero yo le dije que siguiera porque estaban muy buenas y él nos siguió contando a mí y a Lucy, me sentía como una niña pequeña de nuevo todo era tan igual y a la vez tan diferentes que mis antiguas navidades con mi familia, ya eran las 12, todos nos juntamos en el árbol, Lucy fue la primera en abrir el primer obsequio que este era el que le regale yo.

Lucy: oww que tierno, lo voy a llamar Foxy 2, va a dormir conmigo todas las noches, el vestido lo voy a usar para año nuevo y la pulsera la usare todos los días, gracias Luka

Luka: de nada

Así empezaron todos a abrir sus regalos, a mí me regalaron cosas súper lindas, el único regalo que me faltaba abrir era el de Freddy y a él le faltaba abrir el mío, lo vi abrir el obsequio y lo primero que saco fue la camisa luego el perfume y después el cuadro que le compre.

Freddy: es hermoso, gracias mi amor –le da un beso a la peli rosa-

En el marco de foto estaba una fotografía de nosotros dos en nuestra primera cita dándonos un beso, la que había tomado la foto fue Lucy ya que ella nos espió y luego empezó a sacar fotografías y me las mando, me separe de mi peli café, para abrir mi regalo de parte de él y lo que encontré fue un collar de oro puro en medio tenía un corazón de zafiro y rubí, sentí su mirada enzima mío, estaba sorprendida por el regalo, no podía hablar de la emoción, sentí como unas lágrimas rebeldes salían de mis ojos, sabía que estas lagrimas no eran de tristeza, eran de felicidad, me voltee para verlo vi su mirada de preocupación, le sonreí para calmarlo y le dije:

Luka: me lo pongo sola? –lo vi sonreír, esa sonrisa tan encantadora y que a mí me encantaba

Freddy: deja que te ponga el collar linda

Me voltee y me agarre el pelo para que el me pusiera el collar, todos nos estaba mirando lo sabía porque sentía su mirada en nosotros, cuando el castaño termino de ponerme el collar le dije a los demás

Luka: como me queda?

Lucy: precioso

Chica: te combina con tus ojos

Luka: jajajja gracias

Las horas pasaron y ya teníamos que ir a dormir yo me fui con Freddy a su pieza, ya hay él me paso una camisa de el para poder dormir, toda su ropa me quedaba muy grande así que esta camisa me quedaba como un vestido, él se había ido al baño a cambiarse cuando volvió traía un pantalón de pijama y venia sin la camisa, me sonroje con tan solo verlo y me fije en su rostro que estaba sonrojado o no se ya que estábamos a oscuras y la única luz que nos iluminaba era el de la luna, vi cómo se acercaba y me daba un beso en mis labios y yo lo correspondía, íbamos caminado directo a la cama aun seguíamos besándonos cuando llegamos al borde de esta yo me caí y Freddy intento sujetarme pero al hacerlo callo conmigo y nos empezamos a reír, nos acostamos abrazados estábamos muy cansado y solo nos quedamos dormido, mientras dormía me puse a pensar en esta navidad al estilo fazbear freddy's pizza definitivamente esta era la mejor navidad que he tenido.

FIN

Espero y estén teniendo una linda navidad con toda su familia

Freddy: espero les haya gustado el fic

Chica: ojala les allá ido ((valla)) bien en esta navidad

Bonnie: disfruten estando con sus familias y amigos

Foxy: este es nuestro regalo para todas ((todos)) ustedes eso y también que Freddy va a dar besos de regalo para ustedes las que leyeron este fic

Freddy: Foxy pequeño zorro traidor

Lucy: ojala y les haya gustado tanto como nosotros

Luka: de la familias Gasai y five nights at freddy's LES DESEAMOS YNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO XAU XAU


End file.
